


They say the truth will set you free

by YondudeUdonta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YondudeUdonta/pseuds/YondudeUdonta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam learns the truth of what happened when he left for Stanford</p>
            </blockquote>





	They say the truth will set you free

"You know," Dean says as he drains the last of the whiskey, Sam watching him worriedly. "Dad went crazy when you dis'peared. Freaked the fuck out." He snorts, humor not reaching his eyes. He can smell the alcohol coming off of him in waves, hating himself for running out of the room, making Dean drink himself to death.

"We went out looking for you, six, eight hours." He shrugs, bottle shaking in his grip. "and when we came back and you were still gone, he beat the shit outta me." His voice is harsh, empty. Sam watches a muscle under his eye twitch, mind reeling from what he'd said.

"Dad wouldn't do that." Sure he screamed and yelled, even threatened them a few times, but he didn't actually hurt them. He jumps when Dean lets out a short, mirthless laugh.

"Apparantly, he would." The bottle slips from his grip, landing with a small thud on the floor, thankfully not breaking. "Ended up in the hosital for two weeks." Sam's throat's too dry.

"Dean?"

"So don't ever say that you had it worse, because you didn't."


End file.
